Hopelessly Devoted
by klisses galore
Summary: In which Blaine goes to Dalton after Glease but not to study there. He just can't anymore. Maybe he just neds a little help from the Warblers..


**Hopelessly Devoted To You**

It's been another year, November the 6th, the day he met the love of his life. The one that he hurt badly he remembers it like it was just yesterday. The face he had seen many times, the way it crumpled in front of him, the way he tried to stay strong; he was stronger than anyone. The boy he had fallen in love with… the boy he had _hurt_ so badly. He walks to where he first saw the boy, the round stair case, and he remembers everything that made him fall in love with the boy, him running late all the boys walking past then a faint mutter of words and a tug on his sleeve.

"_Um, excuse me, uh- hi I'm new here."_

He grips the rail of the stairway as if it were to disappear like everything else remembers the boy he saw fade. He pulls out a sleeping bag and lays it down on the floor

_Maybe_ he thought_ maybe Kurt will miss me and wonder where I am, then he'll remember- he will remember everything. H-he will remember why he loved me..._

_Kurt._

He's the boy he loves- the _only_ boy he will love- but one mistake said otherwise.

Weeks pass; nobody really questions it Blaine does things like this…

As soon as one boy comes and questions him

"Blaine?" says a far-off voice "Blaine Anderson? What are you still doing here don't you want to be clean? Where is Kurt? Won't he miss you? You've been here for weeks and you're starting to smell… no offence…"

He doesn't see the face of the boy all he sees are dark gray eyes, pale skin, and brown hair.

"K-Kurt, Is h-he here I miss him... " Blaine says, his voice weak and filled with tears

The boy looks at him in worry, "Blaine, Kurt isn't here, - Wait here okay, I'll go get Jeff he'll know what to do"

Blaine starts crying slowly, soft sobs shake his frame he covers his face and starts to feel his eyes heavy.

A few minutes he wakes up to two boys arguing. A tall blonde boy with brown eyes looks at him a sad smile forms on his face.

"Hey Blainey... Are you okay Nick said you were pretty upset… how long have you been under the stairwell? Why are you under this stairwell?"

Blaine looks at Jeff with a blank expression, showing no emotion.

"He also said something about Kurt…" Jeff sees Blaine's face grow sad, "it's about  
Kurt? What happened?"

Blaine tells him _everything._ How he cheated, about Eli and about going to New York.

"Goshy... That's- wow- I can't even- I'm speechless that's a lot to take in"

Blaine nods sniffling lightly

"Well this isn't going to help… why not… sing to him..." Jeff's eyes light up "I even know what songs."

Jeff Sterling wasn't one for sadness he enjoyed having fun and always smiling that is why he was helping his friend. That is why he was waiting in an airport for his flight with Blaine and some of The Warblers who volunteered on November the 5th some of the boys were sleeping some were playing on their phones or practicing the mash-up that they were just given.

"Okay Warblers! We need to learn the song before we get to NYC," a boy who looked new raised his hand Jeff sighs "yes Hunter, what do you want?" he says to a rich spoiled-looking boy

The brunette boy looked at Blaine "since when do we accept guests from other schools? And even worse _public schools…_" he says looking at Blaine judgingly. Blaine raised a single triangular eyebrow.

"Uh, Hunter, This is Blaine Anderson, Mr. Sex-on-a-stick-and-sings-like-a-dream, he of all people deserves and is allowed to help or be helped by us." Sebastian Smythe said, looking at Blaine, and giving him a small smile. "Specially now, Blaine I hope you can forgive me I know now that trying to steal you from Kurt was stupid… looking back I don't even remember why I was so desperate to have you. I have Thad now" Sebastian says as he looks at the shorter boy who wraps his arm protectively around him "I'm happier, I have someone to call my own now; someone I can love" he smiles at the short boy.

When they arrive to New York they start running through the songs and they arrange each other they go to Kurt and Rachel's apartment, it's a Saturday so Blaine knows Rachel is home and Kurt is at work, when he gets there he knocks on the door his heart heavy, he looks at the floor quickly.

"Blaine?" shock sets in, it isn't Rachel's voice he hears… he looks up to see the beautiful Quinn Fabray a soft smile of surprise and a hint of sadness fills her face "what are you doing here Kurt isn't here right now he's at work and I don't think he wants to see you… but maybe you can explain to me why you're here?"

"Quinn I _need _to see Kurt." He hears footsteps behind her "Tell me the reason why you _need_ to see Kurt so badly" she says in an official voice "I know how it feels to cheat on someone but I knew they never truly loved me, Kurt did love you… He thought of you higher than anything holy…"

"_Quinn… please…_I know I'm stupid… like you said you cheated you know it is a mistake but the regret never leaves you… the plain loneliness… the sadness of being alone… I didn't know if Kurt still loved me…" he sighed "I'm pathetic, right? I-I even brought The Warblers I want to apologize to him but I knew something was gonna go wrong… but I didn't want to give up… not yet… I want to see his eyes one last time. I want to see his smile. Please Quinn don't make my one mistake seem like the end of the world…" he begged the blonde girl his eyes a sad green "He is my first and only love, Eli was a mistake that should've never happened" Quinn looked as if she was weighing down her options, "well it seems as if you really love him. No guy would cheat on someone then come on a school week to sing him an apology."

"Quinn? Who's at the door? Is it the cute neighbor?" Says a young girls voice, she seemed to look less than sixteen, her hair done in a pony-tail that resembled a palm-tree, she looked as if she wouldn't harm a fly "oh Hi! Quinn, why didn't you tell me this handsome gentleman was outside?" she said playing with her pony-tail; a soft smile fills her face she reminded him of Sugar Motta but with darker hair. "Jenna, this is my puffball, Blaine Anderson, Blaine this is the not so known, but still pretty cool, Jenna De la Rosa" Jenna beams wide at her "Not known yet, but when you hear about a murder involving sai swords it's me" she said in a serious tone, Blaine's eyes widened shocked at the words the girl was saying "Okay… who gave you Redbull?" Quinn said laughing lightly "Rachel. But she just told me to help her with Kurt's depression and well when I see the dude that hurt my Kurty Pie it will be the end of him I'll bring the pillow and the knife and Blainey here can bring the snacks!" Blaine struggled to breathe, scared for his life. "Um, Jenna, Blaine is the guy..." Quinn said in a sympathetic tone; Blaine scratched the back of his neck. Jenna glared at him her sweet sincere face turned cold and mad. "You're the reason he's hurting the reason he cries at night? Why are you here? To hurt him more, to make him think that you still care, for him to give you a second chance? If I were him, no matter how cute you are, I would _never _give you a second chance," she said in a harsh tone her fists clenched tight at her sides "you know that since Rachel and he gave me a home, he's been sad and crying over how you cheated on him. Huh? How since I moved here he has said no more than two words to me about anything but you. _s-" _She screamed in an angry tone. "Jenna, breathe! Jeeze calm down." Quinn holding the younger girl by her arms "No Quinn, don't you understand it is like that at first it starts that they want you back then they hate you then leave you and then you run away from home because it sucks seeing him happy and I can't do this Johanna. Then you j-just can't… I can't do this Charles!" she said falling to the ground her eyes full of tears "I-I can't, I am weak like you said… p-please take this away" she cried in soft sobs Blaine didn't know how to react but Quinn ran off somewhere he hadn't noticed where though; when she came back she came with a kitchen knife and a bottle of pills "Shh. it's okay baby, you choose, your medicine" she paused biting her lip gently "or the other one" Blaine looked generally confused it was then when he noticed what Jenna was wearing. It was a warm day in New York but the young girl was wearing a dark sweater, it looked to be worn a lot.

"Please make the pain go away, _please_" she begged, Blaine didn't know who she was begging to, really but she seemed to think begging was the best idea she took the pill bottle and the knife she threw the knife toward the wall Blaine was facing to nearly missing his head, her eyes then widened looking for ways to apologize "B-Blaine I-I'm so sorry," she said scared

"Jen is everything alright?" said a soft familiar voice to Blaine "Quinn what happened? Why is she on the floor bleeding? You didn't offer her the knife did you?" "K-Kurt I don't know I just-just did what you told me." Blaine was so in shock that he didn't realize the girl was bleeding. She had a big gaping cut on her arm a pair of blue eyes was looking at him now "Blaine are you okay? You seem scared." His eyes seemed more careful and sad than ever. Blaine didn't reply he just stared at the young girl on the floor wondering so many things. How old is she? Why does she live with Kurt and Rachel? So many questions…

"Um, hello Earth to Blaine?" he says a small hint of annoyance in his voice "Oh sorry, k-Kurt, what just happened?" Blaine asked. "You just met Jenna; she's 15, has ADHD and is schizophrenic. She ran away from home because her ex-boyfriend would hurt her so, of course, I did a 'you' and took her under my wing." He said, gesturing to the girl on the floor "I'm nothing like her though," he said arms crossed over his chest "she really did hit rock bottom… She said she has a brother and a sister, both older, she hasn't seen them in months her dad nearly killed her when her older brother came out to him, but she couldn't send him to court because he was a major attorney and she is still a minor, so she ran from Columbus all the way over here, Blaine the day I met her was the day I lost you, i-it made me think of her as a sign she was the reason I decided to over-look things… she has a rough part of her life not finished yet she's just a little girl," he says his voice small "no one should go through this at fifteen, specially a girl as special as her. Remember the day you met me and you just knew that I wasn't okay?" he asked and Blaine nodded "You seemed a little off and Wes and David saw it as well, they even called me out for bossing them out of the room to talk to you. They made fun of me for months I never really knew why. They would skip through hallways of the dormitories and sing Teenage Dream at the top of their lungs." He smiled at the memory of his two crazy friends and Kurt giggled, almost forgetting the subject, and said "That wasn't the worst though the worst was in Christmas when Nick rigged the common room with cameras and heard me tell Mr. Shue that I was in love with you, then the 3-6 mafia put mistletoe in every single door, ah that was the first time I saw Nick kiss Jeff soberly" They both laughed so much that it physically hurt. Jenna sat on the floor her sobs long finished as she saw the two boys talk as if they were never hurt by the other; she saw that these two boys were going to be together for a really long time… she saw it in them no matter how blind they were on their part. "What are you doing here anyway Blaine? Why aren't you at school? Did you come alone again?" he asked all at once, realizing Blaine still had school. Blaine sighed deeply looked at his ex-boyfriend with eyes as big and sad as the ones he had when he had found out about Chandler. "I sort of dropped everything... I couldn't be at McKinley, i- I couldn't, I just couldn't... every time I entered that school the guilt ate me up. No one ever thought that I would do it until after grease and I decided Kurt never forgive me so why stay here I haven't been home either, my parents think I ran away like Cooper. But I've been in Dalton, since we broke up. As soon as I left New York I packed up and left… my room was just full of you… couldn't do it… I couldn't even sleep 74 times I tried going to sleep 74 times since… I didn't come alone… the warblers came with me…" "Where are they?" Kurt said in an official tone. Blaine just stares at the floor "Blaine, where are the warblers?" he said more worried now than before. "… They're outside… all of them… even this new dick head douchebag named hunter who is 'captain of the warblers'" He said, surprising Kurt with his choice of words. "I thought Smythe was captain…" He said with a look of hatred on his face. Jenna looked at Kurt when he said this.

_Smythe… she almost forgot about that name…she almost forgets her own real name at times that's a big fear of hers but something always reminded her of who she was… whether it was something that smelled of home or when someone said her real name memories flooded her quickly…_

"-… Jenna?" she heard Kurt say, she almost forgot where she was. She looked at Kurt with wide hazel eyes and said nothing but a confused "Huh?" Kurt smiled softly and ruffled her hair gently and caringly "Can you handle being alone for a couple of minutes?" Jenna nodded and looked at the tiny couch she was sitting on. She got her phone and looked at the pictures of her brother and sister, she wondered at times if they were okay, her brother Thomas is 16 or would it be 17, she almost forgets everything about them but what she remembers is the little things like the small smiles he would make, how she was jealous of him for having dimples, how something always managed to cover his eyes and how he was never truly happy with whatever he did. That was almost three years ago, she wondered if he and Kev lasted long or if they were still together. She could never really remember her older sister, all she could remember was, was how talkative she was and how she loved the color neon pink and how courageous she was. She wondered if their dad ever accepted her. The door opened, a flurry of voices sounded from it. Whether it was singing or talking every boy was enthralled in their own things she was surprised at how many boys were holding hands and no one seemed to care some were actually kissing and all that could be heard were catcalls. "


End file.
